


And These Bright Blue Eyes Can Only Meet Mine Across A Room Filled With People Who Are Less Important Than You

by Flutieflake



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, She's not important - Freeform, Songfic, Sort Of, but I guess that's what I get for listening to OMAM, it's inspired by a song, the OFC is just a random interviewer, this turned out slightly less cute and more serious than I was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: Sometimes it scares Steve how much he loves Bucky.A.K.AJust Steve monologuing about Bucky.





	And These Bright Blue Eyes Can Only Meet Mine Across A Room Filled With People Who Are Less Important Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by 'Love Love Love,' by Of Monsters And Men.

"Would you commit murder for Mr. Barnes?”

It's not a serious question, just a silly thing asked in a joking tone by the interviewer. Steve know what he's supposed to answer; that he wouldn't commit murder under any circumstances, for anyone, but he knows he'd be lying.

He knows he loves Bucky, has known it for as long as he can remember. He knows it by the way Bucky's mere presence makes his whole body feel light and happy, knows how he can never keep from smiling at his terrible jokes, and he knows if by the feeling that a piece of his soul had been ripped out when Bucky fell off that train.

He also knows that he would do absolutely anything to keep Bucky safe. Hell, he was ready to fight the fucking UN for him, as well as half of the Avengers. Luckily it didn't come to that, but Steve knows that if it had, he would have done whatever it took to protect Bucky, even kill a teammate.

“Well, I'd like to think I wouldn't commit murder for anyone,” it's said while he flashes the interviewer and the cameras a winning smile and hopes they can't tell that he's lying through his teeth. He tells her and the rest of the country what they want to hear, but he knows it's a lie, because when it comes to Bucky Barnes?

There is absolutely nothing he wouldn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment, this is my first fic so please be nice, but constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
